The New Naruto
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: A tornado slams into an anime convention and Naruto is sucked into the vortex. When he is found, he is now a she, and has lost all his memories. But now the survivors are running from a wall of tornados. And Sakura discovers how much Naruto has changed.
1. Chapter 1

-1Summery: An anime convention in the middle of Tornado alley, with the REAL anime characters, gets bulldozed by an F-6 Tornado. Naruto disappears and reappears as a girl with NO memories of her life before the twister. Now the survivors are riding in a trailer of a Big Rig while a Female Naruto reminds the Navigator of a past love. Can these survivors last out through the Tornado super outbreak of 2006? Can the Navigator's Uncle retain his sanity with thirty people under his care? And what's this? Rin has turned into a full demon! Oh lord have mercy on the Driver and Navigator, because this load is bound to drive em' insane.

Pairings SasukexSakura, Female NarutoxOC, Saccharin (fatherly relationship), ShippoxRin, SangoxMiroku, InuxKag, KougaxAymme(sp?), KaguraxSess (Love life relationship), SerasxSchrödinger. Mostly Female NarutoxOC

Disclaimer: Own I do not

May 5, 2006, 1:15 PM CST, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

The anime-convention at Oklahoma city was doing well when Mother Nature decided to give them the short end of the stick.

In the afternoon heat storm clouds built up into super cells, monster thunderstorms known best for their tornado spawning abilities. The storms intensified as they moved east, when the strongest of the storms dropped a tornado just five miles west of the convention.

Naruto heard the wail of the storm sirens and shrugged. Not knowing what the sirens meant, he ignored them, and turned to stare a fan who asked him to do his Sexy-Jetsu. So he transformed only to see that the fans and other stall workers were running for lives. Even the hard core demons from that Inuyasha stall were running for it. Then he heard a loud roar from behind. He looked behind and saw a 2X4 as it nailed him in the forehead.

The conventioneers hid in the large and deep basement of the main building. But debris still caught unsuspecting people were injured, including a girl named Rin. The door shrieked as the steel was bent into unusual forms. The sounds of metal twisting, water being sucked out of the pipes, shattering glass, and wood beams snapping filled the basement. The tornado was above them for what seemed like an eternity. Then as quickly as it came it left and moved on towards downtown Oklahoma and the history books.

1:20 PM

A mile from the twister was Semi Rig, who's trailer was filled with food for the convention. The navigator, who was known as Raptor, could barley believe his eyes as strange girl covered in debris and mud landed in the ditch next to the truck. Raptor climbed out the truck and picked up the young blond bridal style (A/N:She's out cold and beside that's how army soldiers moved their dead). He climbed into the truck and laid her hourglass body on the lower bunk bed. That's when he noticed the rise and fall of her chest, Raptor sighed and climbed into the navigator's seat.

The CB came to life with the voices of ecstatic Storm Chasers surrounding the Tornado. Wind speeds over 350 mph! We've got an F-6 (A/N:the strongest classification for a tornado on the Fujta scale, with winds over 319+ mph) on the ground. Holy shit! It just obliterated that entire convention center. Oh god I hope no one was in there! Its going east… ,The ranting Storm Chasers rambled on. The tornado would be the first one worthy enough to earn a name. Raptor turned to his Uncle Hatley, then to his Uncle's dog Leney, then he turned to the blond hair girl. This delivery had become very interesting and would become even more interesting when the girl woke up.

1:25 PM

The Rig moved into the Convention Center's fair grounds. Raptor jumped out of the Rig and looked at the bombed out Convention Center. He climbed over the ruined cars and stands looking for any survivors. Then he heard thumps from inside the main building. He tore at the debris, until he reached a beaten and battered steel door. The door was partly buried under debris, but from the sounds of things people were going insane down there. He decided that the quickest and safest way to remove the damaged door was to yank it out with the Rig.

Raptor ran to the Rig and grabbed a rope out of on of cargo compartments. He tied one end of the rope to the Rig, and after repositioning the Rig, tied it to the door. Just as the person on the other side of the door went to punch it the door was ripped away.

Inuyasha stared at the guy who was hastily removing a rope from the dented steel door. It seemed that the guy was too busy to even notice the group of people coming out of the shelter. But then again Raptor was eyeing the F-2 twister that was making a pass at the already devastated Center. He looked at the group before him and decided to 'deliver' the goods. They dumped the cargo and loaded up people sadly the folks from DBZ were sacrificed for speed.

1:30 PM

Uncle Hatley put the Rig into drive and with a precious cargo in the trailer, pulling ahead of the raging twister. Raptor wiped the girls face clean of mud, and was tending to the shiner on her forehead when the girl's eyes flashed open. It didn't startle Raptor one bit, instead it earned the mystery girl a rare smile from the Navigator. "Feeling better?" ,Raptor asked. The girl nodded. "Good. You can call me Raptor. But what do you like being called?" ,asked Raptor

Naruto's and Kubbi's personal memories were gone. The girl only knew that her name was Naruto, but as far as she was concerned that didn't matter much. "Naruto." ,she told Raptor. "Okay Naruto. You need anything just ask, and we'll try to get you it." ,Raptor told her. She sat up and noticed a very large Rottweiler(sp?) hiding under the sheets of the her bunk. She scratched the back of the dog's ear, and the dog started thumping his foot, making Naruto giggle a bit. Eventually the dog fell asleep with it's head in Naruto's lap.

In the trailer the survivors of the convention discovered how few made it to safety. The majority of the participants and fans had been blown away the Inu-gang was lucky to be intact and the Naruto group was missing people, including Naruto(they didn't know that he was now a she with no memories of them, and was in the Rig's cab). Seras sighed, Alucard had stayed at headquarter with Sir Hellsing and she was sent on public relation tours with Schrödinger! Now she was in a Tractor-Trailer and praying the driver could beat an Oklahoma twister! While Schrödinger had his way with her ass and body, she thought of ways to keep herself occupied without giving Schrödinger her ass to fuck.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting up on the bunk with a big Rottweiler resting his head on her lap. Raptor scanned the sky for funnels and sent word of their positions when they touched down. When he reported the position of a tenth twister, hailstones the size of a golf balls began to hit the Rig. This startled Naruto a bit but not to much. Yet Lenny continued to snooze making Naruto wonder what it took to wake this dog up. Naruto looked in the mirror and sighed, pigtails were a bit childish for her. So she undid them, letting her long tresses cascade down her back like a waterfall. She still didn't like it, but she'd have to wait a little while before she could do anything. Then an unmistakable urge hit her, nature was a calling.

Raptor turned around to grab the map of Oklahoma, and noticed the Naruto's change. "Your hair looks nice now that it isn't in those ponytails." ,Raptor commented. "Uh Raptor is there a Rest Area up ahead? Because I need to use the Restroom." ,Naruto asked. "But you like my hair? Hm maybe I won't change it at all. Thanks" ,she blushed.

Fortunately at that moment a Rest Area came into view and it was intact! "Yeah, were pulling into one right now." Raptor grinned. Talk about timing! Then he saw a Subway and Pizza Hut. He turned to Naruto and grinned, "Want some pizza?"

Naruto, walked out of the Pizza Hut finishing up her slice of pepperoni pizza, when she bumped into Sakura. Sakura couldn't believe it, Naruto just bumped into her and was in his sexy-jutsu form too! "Naruto!" ,Sakura growled, making the Navigator pop-up like a god damn Merecat. "You know this girl?" ,asked Raptor thumbing to Naruto, and scaring the shit out of Sakura. She couldn't believe it! This guy, they're navigator had known all along about Naruto's condition and knew to damn much for his own good. "Yes I do! Sh…" ,Sakura paused. 'What if he doesn't know who she is? This is so wrong Naruto! I oughta pound you to a pulp!' Thought inner Sakura. "Do I know you?" ,Naruto asked Sakura. "What do you mean do you know me! What type of idiot question is that Naruto! Of course you know me! I'm your teammate for god's sake!" ,Sakura exploded.

"Sorry, but I think I'd remember a pink haired girl with an explosive temper if I met you before!" ,Naruto giggled. Sakura paled 'Naruto giggled? Is that possible? Maybe being sucked into that tornado did more than turn him into his Sexy-Jutsu form. Maybe it wiped his memories too!'

Kakashi saw a very pale Sakura climb into the trailer and wondered what made her so worried, when Naruto passed. Kakashi could almost call her a real girl if it weren't for the fact that he knew what Naruto use to be. Kakashi turned to Sakura. Sakura stuttered, "Ttthat iis nottt Narutoto."

Kakashi took a second glance and noticed that Naruto's fulxuating chakra levels had stabilized. Kakashi then realized the Naruto he had trained was gone for good. In Naruto's place was a girl full of humor and life, and the navigator seemed to be after this side of Naruto. (As wrong as it sounds, Naruto is now perimently in his sexy-jutsu form and has lost all memory of everything, except for his name. And besides no one who knew Naruto before the tornado hit, has the heart to tell Raptor or Naruto about Naruto's past.)

That's Chapter One so did you like it? If so give five reviews and I'll update.


	2. One hell of a surprise

-1A little info about the inspiration for this story. It came from my own encounters and accidental intercepts with tornados while going on a cross-country trip with my truck driving uncle who really is known as Uncle Hatley. He lives in South Hill VA with his dog Lenny the Rotwillier that loves to eat shoes. The rig is an old Swift truck and a bunk cab, The brand is International. And yes I did bump into a beautiful girl but we didn't know each other that long and she was NOT Naruto or any other anime chick.

Oh and in this tale Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all 21. Rin is 14 (using her for refernce) Kagome is a half demon and appears to be 22, her and Inuyasha are married. Sango and Miroku are also married. Raptor is 22.

Disclaimer: If I owned it Palpitine would be involved somewhere.

May 6 2006, 1:12 am.

Raptor couldn't beleave it. He'd made love to this blond haired goddess he'd only met twelve hours ago. But now she slept next to him, twitching now and then. The girl reminded him of another blond. 'Elizabeth where the hell are you?' ,Raptor thought as sleep overtook his mind.

8:09 AM May 6

A wailing siren woke the three people in the Rig's cab. Raptor jumped out of the upper bunk as his Uncle finished strapping himself in. Naruto remembered a similar wail and 2x4 hitting her temple. She now knew what was lurking in the storm outside, daring them to try and run. The Rig accelerated out of a Wal-Mart parking lot (Raptor's Uncle kept on driving long after Raptor and Naruto made love and fell asleep) as the twister plowed behind them. Naruto didn't like the storm one bit, and nervously stroked her long blond hair. She worried about those in the trailer. Then her worries increased ten fold when the sound of shrieking metal filled the air.

Rin was in shock, for one second she was sitting one side of the trailer, the next she had a I-beam through her chest. "Lord…Sessh…somaru…" ,she whispered before passing out. But little did the young woman know, her protector and lover had also been nailed by the piece of debris and now his blood was running through her vains. Sasuke, Inuyasha, and Miroku pulled the blood covered beam out of the demon lord and his ward/ lover, before throwing it into the rear of the trailer. Then all eyes turned to Rin who had suddenly sprouted a white tail and was developing some pretty obvious demon markings. She was now litterally Lord Sesshomaru's mate by blood. Inuyasha cursed his brother was going to go on a war path when he finally comes to, or would he?

11:00 am

Up in the cotpit Naruto flipped on the televison and the news came on. The cameraman turned from anchorman and to the twister. Naruto looked hard at the twister saw the rig's headlights, with the twister disappating in the distance. She sighed in relief before turning off the tube. A strand of golden hair fell across her brow, making Naruto frown. 'How the hell did I end up letting get this out of hand. Well once we stop in some small town, I'll give Raptor one hell of a shock.' Naruto's frow suddenly vanished, replaced by a malicious grin.

12:19 pm

The rig came to a stop in a semi-small town where the surviors and truck crew, which Naruto was now a part of, did damage control. After the Trailer was fixed, and the injured demons were fixed up, everyone explored the town, and Naruto found a salon. She her cheshercat grin filled her face. Here was her chance to surprise Raptor with a new hair style. So she had her locks turned into long spikes going down to her waist, her bangs were curved inwards framming her face with a few strands covering her forehead. She had it dyed to a creamy choclate brown with streaks of yellow running its length, yet her bangs remained blond. This time when she past Raptor, he damn near passed out. The next thing the surviors saw was Raptor climbing into the cab and coming out with a very thick dark green binder. What was in it blew the minds of everyone including Naruto. In this three inch binder were drawings of everything from the blue-prints of a self-designed supership (A/N: still incomplete but I hope to finish it by the time I'm eighty), to Raptor's favorite collection of dragoons. He opened a section labeled Half Dragons, and pulled out his most recent drawing of Reigne(who in my mind is the idea of perfection). His eyes shot from the drawing to Naruto and back to the drawing. Naruto had become a spitting image of Reigne, the girl he designed, just add wings and tail, and replace the blond with blue streaks. Raptor dropped the picture and everyone saw what startled the navigatior.

The entire group minus Uncle Hatley, who began laughing his ass off, Raptor and Naruto, both of which were too stunned to move, gasped. Once his mobility came back, Raptor put the drawing and the folder away, and sat there. He was at a loss for words the girl he fucked last night might as well have been Reigne. Now he had to learn about her history, but could he stomach the truth?

A loud roar and the wail of sirens interrupted his train of thought. 'Here we go again.' ,he thought as Naruto and Uncle Hatley climbed in the Rig throwing the binder in the back next to Naruto. By now everyone that came from the convention was inside the trailer. The engine reved up and with it the song "Renagade" by STYX came on. At that moment Hatley let Raptor take the wheel, and just like a rengade Raptor floored it. Hatley sighed, Raptor had inherited his lead-foot from his Aunt Rhonda, meaning this trip was going to be very intresting.

The truck charged forward and as it did, Sakura went flying into back of the trailer leaving her with a nice black-eye. Sakura cursed into the intercom linking the trailer with the cab. "Alright which one of you assholes can I thank for my new shinner?" ,the speaker blared into Raptor's ear. Raptor flipped the switch that allowed him to reply but Naruto answered for him. "Sakura you can thank Raptor for saving our collective ass from another twister! You want to hear the insanity on the CB? Here you go!" ,Naruto fumed as she put the intercom's handheld unit up to the CB unit. This is Vortex one to all storm chasers I've got an F-2 on the ground and she's a beauty. Oh shit! What the hell is that trucker think he's doing? He must be going over a hundred mph just to stay out that things way! Sakura and the others in the trailer paled at the thought that just beyond the rear doors was a malestrome similar to the one that got them in this mess to begain with. "Alright I'll let it go this time." ,Sakura said in defeat. 'Damn Naruto's changed so much in less then a day. I could almost mistaken him for a real girl. Wait a minute, what if Naruto has become a real woman? Now what will I do? I'm tired of being a fan girl of Sasuke, and Naruto, the one person I thought I could trust, has turned into a girl!' ,Sakura screamed in her head, she was now forever alone.

Naruto plopped on the upper bunk that she currently shared with Raptor, and fidgeted with her fingers. 'Am I really that girl in that drawing? Or is Raptor screwing with my head?' , Naruto thought as she pulled the drawing out of the binder, 'Eh? Whats this? It's signed Raptor Hall, 4/25/06.' ,she began to study it, taking in as many of the details she could. The direction the lead went, the colors, and the rough yet curvaious body of the character. 'He's a good artist, I'll give him that much, yet he has no idea of how envious someone else might get because of his abilities. Funny all his girls seem to have some muscle under them, almost a blend of Western and Anime. Here's an idea, if I really want to blow his mind, I could become her. Yeah, that aught to do the trick! I wonder if theres a Jutsu that could turn me into her?' She was grining ear to ear until a pothole jolted her back into reality. 'Damn it even if there is, it will have to wait.' Then a memory of a boy with short blond hair and her eyes poped in her head. Along with the memories of her past life and the jutsu that turned her into, well, Reigne. She knew who she was now, but she also knew that even if she wanted to change back she couldn't. This was her new body and there was nothing she could do about it. Besides as far as she was concerned the old Naruto was dead, and a girl name Reigne was born.

Ooohhh Naruto's memories are back but will she tell Raptor? Will she try to become Reigne? And what will Sesshomaru's reaction to Rin's demon form be? Where the hell did Pecos Bill and his twister go to? Want to find out gimme five reviews! Oh and heres a prediction for May. Tornado Alley batten down the hatches (if you still have any. No offense.). And does anyone know how to scan a drawing on to a computer and any place I could post it?


	3. Transformation

-1Disclaimer: own I do not.

12:00 AM May 7

Naruto crawled up front, and popped the door. She took a nervous look behind her and sighed, the two men had not stirred at the noise. She grinned and hopped out of the cab, this was her chance, and she wasn't going to blow it. She flashed a few symbols and whispered, "TRANSFORM!" In a puff of smoke she turned into Reigne. "It worked!" ,she giggled, "Now lets make it permanent." She grabbed a 2x4 and hit herself hard, knocking herself unconscious.

6:41 AM

Raptor woken up by the thunder and the sudden urge to go, was climbing out of the rig and headed for the main building at the truck stop when he noticed a dragoon, HIS dragoon lying between rigs trailer and a diesel transport. Her tail was long and whip-like, her wings thin yet strong, but there was a difference. The three whisker like marks on each of her cheeks, and the fact that her hair was dirty blond with blue streaks going down its length told him it was Naruto. Raptor chuckled and sat her up next to the trailer before going inside the truck stop's store (Flying J). He came out with a bag of freshly thawed ice water and emptied it on Naruto's head (That was harsh!). Naruto jumped up, instantly aware of her surroundings, and cursed, "Damn it Raptor that was one of the few clothes fit me! I ought to…" ,she paused and stared at herself. Her eyes went bug eyed and a look of pure joy could be seen on the girl's face. "It worked! It really worked!" ,she squealed lifting five feet off the ground. Her heart was racing in excitement, "Oh god, I have so many urges and Raptor can fill them." Raptor paled, "What kind of urges?" Naruto glared, "Use your imagination. For I'll make all of your dreams a reality." Her voice was seductive and her posture suggestive. "Uh how about we wait to do it again after my parents meet you. After that we can have as much sex as we want. Also who are you? I mean, I found you in a ditch, naked as the day you were born, and call yourself Naruto. Then you make love to me, and not two days later you've somehow turned into the girl of my dreams for me. Yet I know nothing about YOU." Naruto paled this time, "My full name was Naruto Uzumaki, I had at one time disguised myself as a boy(Yeah right. But is she gonna tell him the truth. HELL NO!) but no more. I have revealed myself to you, and I have changed my name after the girl I have become. It is now Reigne Uzumaki. Believe it!" ,Reigne grinned before falling on her ass. Then a thunderstorm slammed the Truck stop.

Sakura woke up at Naruto's yell and heard everything, now she was fuming. "That little blond idiot! He…I'm mean she's gone too far! Wait a second why would Naruto change her name? I mean it's not like she intends on actually become the girl in that drawing (Sakura is in for one hell of a surprise in about five) is she?" ,Sakura cursed. Footsteps could be heard approaching the trailer (four). Reigne's ear twitched at th noise. (three). "What the…?" ,Reigne said. (Two) Lighting flashed across the sky revealing a human woman's shiluiolate with long hair and nine fox tails. Sakura reached for the trailer door while Reigne and Raptor moved towards the rear of the trailer.(one) Reigne, startled by the woman's appearance, backed into the trailer door. (Zero) Sakura pushed the door open falling down next to Reigne. Sakura looked at her, "NARUTO!" ,Sakura growled, "You couldn't resist could you?" Naruto/Reigne glared at Sakura, "Not now Sakura." Sakura raised her brow, "Why the hell not Naruto!" The woman came out of the rain, Sakura froze. It was her in many ways except instead of pink hair the woman had long crimson hair down to her knees, nine fox tails, fox ears, fangs, and red eyes. She was the Kuubi. "Hello Sakura my daughter today you discover your demon side, and your older sister." ,Kuubi said, as she flicked her wrist. Sakura's body exploded in pain as nine orange fox tails exploded out of her tailbone. Her canines lengthened into fangs, her ears moved to the top of her head, and her nails turned into claws. A young looking woman in her early twenties appeared, "Hi sis!" Sakura passed out instantly. The woman shrugged her shoulders and plopped down beside Naruto/Reigne and began to stroke her many tails. "Oh lord I should of known that she would pass out." ,she sighed. She turned to Naruto who was busy trying to figure out how the Kuubi got out even though the seal was still there, "How the hell did Kuubi got out of her prison without breaking the seal I'll never know! But it ain't gonna happen again!" Raptor smirked, "Your startin' to sound like a Southern girl! Keep it up and you might be able to pass for one." ,he turned to Sakura's sister, "Stupid question, but who the hell are you?" The Fox woman(Sakura's sister)sighed, "My name is Flare. I am a fire fox demon. As for Kuubi, AKA my mom, I summoned her." Naruto's jaw dropped, "You did WHAT!" Flare giggled, "I've had long conversations with her by summoning her. Besides she's the one who taught me about reproduction." Raptor paled, then a perverted look appeared on his face, "Makes me wonder, did she give Naruto the same lesson's yet?" Naruto/Reigne blushed, "She taught me alright, but not by telling me. No she got in the mood the other night for sex. Raptor you know the rest." ,Naruto paused looking into the oncoming storm and saw three Silhouettes inching towards them, "Oh look here comes trouble."

Then the Sound Nins approached though this time their confidence in their abilities had long ago shattered (along with their RV but that's another story.), and Kin was OC (Out of Commission). Blood could be seen going down her forehead and neck, from unseen wounds. Her teammates lifted her into the trailer, before Naruto could stop them. Bandage man glared at her, "Just get us to safety and we won't cause trouble." Reigne/Naruto laid Sakura inside while Flare climbed in beside her. A roar could be heard not to far off, Reigne cursed, "Damn it! Here we go again!" Reigne slammed the trailer doors closed, before following Raptor to the cab. The F-6 tornado tore out of the premorning dawn, ripping up the ground before it. Raptor gunned the engine flipping the switch for a video camera in the back and Naruto turned on a camera Raptor gave her to use. This storm chasing stuff was very exciting unless of course your running from the storm.

7:00am

Sasuke watched as the injured sound nin awoke from her sleep. Her awakening was causing a bit of a commotion in the trailer. Lee, Ino, Chajo, and Shika wanted to throw the Sound nins out the back, while the other ninja sided with forgiving the Sound nins. Kin unfortunately was in the middle of dealing with her problem that comes around once a month, and that meant she was cranky as hell. "SHUT UP! Damn you all are annoying as hell!" ,Kin cursed. With that the entire trailer went silent, well almost silent, for a certain perverted monk known as Miroku, went up to Kin, "My fair lady will you bear my…ump…child?(Marriage is not an issue in his eyes. If the woman is beautiful she's fair game. Some things will never change.) Sango why did you hit me?" Thud! Miroku was down for the count with a very pissed off demon slayer standing above him. "You damn hentai monk! When will you learn that MARRAGE means NO FUCKING OTHER WOMEN OTHER THAN YOUR WIFE!" ,fumed Sango. "Everything okay back there?" ,asked a curious Reigne. "Who the hell was that?" ,asked a confused Kin. "Our driver." ,said an amused Kakashi. "Raptor, Raptor, RAPTOR! DAMN IT RAPTOR IT'S ALMOST ON TOP OF US!" ,said a frustrated Reigne. "I see it! I see it!" ,Raptor said a bit panicked. Maps being shuffled Turn left! ,Reigne shouted. Huh? Left? I don't see a road. ,Raptor said a bit confused, Oh shit! Now I see it! The sound of tires squealing on pavement filled the trailer, as it leaned to one side. The truck suddenly accelerated and bounced along an unpaved road. "We're finally out that mess!" ,Raptor sighed. Kin rolled her eyes, 'Damn perverted monk!'

1:30 PM

Sakura awoke on a soft mattress, with a soft orange blanket covering her. At least she thought it was a blanket that is until she touched it. "TAILS! I HAVE TAILS?" ,Sakura screamed, receiving multiple glares from some of the others. It was bad enough having one tail, but she had nine fox tails sticking out of her ass. As her vision cleared, orange hair could be seen surrounding her tails. Curious she looked closer and noticed that the fur on her tails had been cut and styled with the fur curling slightly outwards, 'Oh that's nice, who here gave my tails haircut?' she thought, trying to rub the hair gel out of her tails. She finally gave up and moved over to her sister. "So have a nice sleep?" ,Flare asked. Sakura brushed a lock of hair out of the way and sighed, "Yeah I did right up until someone touched my tails!" Sakura raised her tail to show her sister, who giggled at her sister's little problem. "It's not funny." ,mumbled Sakura. Flare grabbed a bottle of water from the back (I forgot to mention this but in the far end of the trailer is enough food and water to last the group a month) and poured it over Sakura's tails effectively removing the gel. That's about the time Sakura heard a sneeze. She turned her head in the direction of the source and saw Kin. Sakura got up and marched over to the Sound nin, crouching down to eyelevel and smirked, "Now look who's weak, bitch!" Kin looked into Sakura's eyes and grinned, "You've changed a lot I see." "What was your first clue? The Nine tails or was it my charming personality?" ,Sakura said venomously. Kin sighed, her teammates were snoozing and one of the 'Fox bitchs' was getting pissed at her presence. But the demon container was nowhere in sight. Confused Kin turned to the girl that not too many years ago was a pathetic Guenin, and asked, "Where is the Kuubi's Vessel?" Sakura sighed, "Up in the cab, being an annoying bitch." ,A slight smirk appeared on her face, "I wonder how she'll put up with her monthly visitor? That'll be a sight to see!" Kin's face twisted in confusion, "Her visitor? I thought the container was a he." Sakura laughed, "She was, until a tornado changed that. And now she's not even a full human. She some sor-" . The intercom interrupted her, "Alright who's in the mood for something that's cooked?" ,asked an agitated Raptor. "Why? Did you find a town that's in one piece?" ,asked a curious Kagome. "That and a job for all of us." ,Raptor said. "What kind of job?" ,Sakura said irritated at how he signed them up for a job without they're consult. "Relief efforts. In return we get a nice tornado proof trailer with all the comforts of home. Not to mention a permit allowing us to tow TWO FIFTY FOOT LONG trailers" ,Raptor replied. Sakura shrugged, 'At least we get a better place in return.

5:08 pm Little Rock, Arkansas

Seras, Schrödinger, Sakura, Flare, Inuyasha, Naruto, Kagome, Shippo, Raptor, Uncle Hatley, and a few others, had a collective sigh of relief, as the last of the Tornado Relief supplies was loaded up. "I really want to know why the hell we just did that manually when we could of used a forklift." ,Cursed an exhausted Inuyasha, as a dull orangish yellow forklift passed by. Raptor growled and turned to the living quarters trailer, which had been hitched up to the cab earlier, and grinned. It wasn't the nicest one they had but at least they got one. It was a modified SUPERLINER observation car, formally owned by AMTRAK. But instead of riding the rails, this former passenger car would be traveling the roads of America. It was no longer an observation car, instead it was an apartment complex on wheels. The group of survivors turned task force called their home on wheels the STORM RUNNER, and with the cab upgraded with heavy storm armor there was very few things that could stop the Rig and it's crew. The entire group was thankful that Naruto, now known as Reigne, had become this half-dragon. Otherwise they would have never gotten the supply trailer loaded up. Eventually they hit the open roads of Tornado Alley, and as they left Little Rock, a wall of thunderstorms filled skies to the west. Naruto turned to her companion, grin splitting her cheeks, "Looks like fun. So where do we start?" Raptor looked at the road and grinned, "How does a bit of Texas sound to you? Though I'd rather have a bit of action with you, I don't think that would be very wise. Plus, I'm not ready to be a dad." Naruto sighed, 'Yeah you are. You just don't want me pregnant while we're on the road.' She turned to the road ahead and grinned. The tale of the STORM RUNNER had just begun, and come hell or high water they would somehow survive the Tornado Super Outbreak of 2006.

Read N' Review. Man this story is getting random.


End file.
